Bluestorm
"I can't wait to see the looks on their stupid faces when we attack. We'll teach SnowClan a lesson they'll never forget... I'll make sure of that." -Bluestorm's thoughts in IceClan/Roleplay. Bluestorm is a pure black she-cat with sapphire blue eyes and the darkest heart that ever beat. IceClan elders claim that her soul was chilled by the cold north winds when she was born, and although that fact is naught but a rumor, Bluestorm secretly enjoys the silly little tale. Description Appearance Contrary to what her name suggests, Bluestorm is a wiry, tall pure black she-cat without even the tiniest fleck of another color on her. She was named Bluestorm because of her piercing blue eyes, which are perpetually cold and apathetic. Her paws are quick and nimble, allowing her to move across even the roughest terrain as though she were a dark liquid. Her breath smells of rot (most likely due to her poor hygiene as a kit) but is otherwise a very clean cat; her fur is almost usually well-groomed, her eyes are clear, and she rarely succumbs to sickness due to her athleticism. Personality Cold, stony, and antagonistic, Bluestorm is regarded as the shadow of IceClan; silent, yet terrifyingly ubiquitous. She is comparable to a black knight in shining armor- if she is on your side, you are truly blessed. But if you happen to make an enemy of her, she will make sure you pay with every drop of blood in your veins. Despite her dark and chilly nature, it would be foolish to call her disloyal. She values the clan above all else, and is always faithful to IceClan and its leader. Unfortunately, her harsh nature is not just a strength but a weakness too- she is extremely hard to get along with and also difficult to love. She is mated to the code she was raised to uphold, and loves no one other than her inner darkness. Skills Bluestorm is an excellent fighter, but more so in defense than offense (surprising for a cat of her stature). She is able to anticipate her opponents moves and block or avoid them with well-honed defense skills. She is still a fantastic warrior in combat, but her ability to dodge blows is far better, as her offensive timing is often imperfect. Life History Coming Soon Roleplay Bluestorm is sitting idly on a high maple branch, reflecting upon the many rumors surrounding her. She finds it all rather humorous, but her train of thought is broken by a cat calling her from below. Lilyleaf asks her what's up, and Bluestorm replies with an icy, "Nothing." Lilyleaf seems taken aback by the severe response but doesn't question it. When Fallenstar calls a meeting, Bluestorm promptly leaps from her perch and takes her rightful place on the stone, although it was slightly lower than Fallenstar's own seat. The battle declaration fills Bluestorm with dark euphoria as she imagines SnowClan blood on her claws, which she flexes out for dramatic emphasis. She follows after Fallenstar as the cats leave for SnowClan territory. Ancestry Kin Father: Blazingsun - Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Mother: Sharpfeather - Living (Elder of FrostClan). Brother: Nettlepaw - Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Sister: An Unnamed Kit - Deceased, Residence Unknown. Family Tree : * Deceased. Photos Life Image Character Pixels CatPixelArtBluestorm.png|Deputy BluestormKit.png|Kit Category:Cats RP'd by Darkstripe Category:IceClan Cat Category:Female Category:Deputy Category:Living Category:Cats